Michael
(Shinigami, Gemischt Quincy) |birthdate = July 27 |age = Unspecified |gender = Male |height = 6'1 |weight = 210lbs |eyes = Blue |hair = White |affiliation = Unknown |previous affiliation = Kirameki Clan |occupation = Unknown |previous occupation = Kirameki Clan Noble |team = Team Naruki |previous team = Kirameki Clan |partner = TBD |previous partner = Gekkō Kirameki |base of operations = |marital status = In a relationship with Misora Kuchiki |alignment = Chaotic Good |family = Kirameki Clan |education = Informal Learning |status = Active |shikai = Currently Unachievable |bankai = Currently Unachievable}} Gesshoku Kirameki (月食道雄きらめき, "Lunar Eclipse's Shimmering") Appearance Gesshoku is a handsome young Shinigami with a pale complexion and white hair. His eyes are a shimmering sky blue and his body is slender and athletic for the most part with a complete set of abs. He also possess illustrious and well kept hair, and skin entirely smooth and pleasant to the touch. For clothing, he wears a standard Shikhakushō with a hood and ragged ends, similar to Michael. He normally wears a stern glower upon his face, this is because he chooses to determine people's reaction when they see him and who his "true" friends are. Personality Gesshoku is a man of a rather complex nature. To the world around him, he seems to be a selfish man and one of prideful nature. Looking out only for his own gain in any given situation. Gesshoku to the normal person would seem as though he is indifferent to the world around him. A branch of this is how he has trained himself to be aware of his surroundings as not to give anyone or anything that has a possibility of being a threat any room to harm him. He doesn't normally talk about his friends or anyone close to him as a way to protect them from his own enemies. He is quite distant from those around him, unless it is those who have managed to tear down the walls he built between himself and the world. Such people as Yorokobi Keshin and Misora Kuchiki. However, this cold and callous personality is only his relationship with the common populace. This side of his personality is due to his own fear of being abused and mistreated. He has stated that he dresses the way he does so that when other people see him they will turn and walk the other way either out of gear or out of them not even wanting to be near someone like him. Those who truly know him personally are aware of his past and, while they are not in total agreement with it, they still see this as a useful wall that he has skillfully built up in order to preserve his heart and mind. However, when around those he trust, Gesshoku is actually a kind and caring person with a deep sense of loyalty, great charisma, and skill in negotiation. He sees Team Naruki and Gekkō as his own family. He is known for his clever wit and great sense of humor. He is very easy to talk to and is the type of person that can make friends with anyone, and, if not friendship, then he can at least gain their respect. Takashi can easily assume any leadership position given to him. This is such a contradictory to most in his inner circle, but considering his past and true emotions it would come to no surprise that he would not show this side of himself to the general public. He is also seen as a mostly calm, collected, and highly perceptive individual. The latter fitting in perfectly with his mysterious and enigmatic self. During difficult events, he was still capable of maintaining his composure, assessing the situation, and devising appropriate plans of action. He did have a playful side, often participating in convoluted games with the extremely childish Simi. Due to being his mentor for the whole of his life after his mother died and his father abandoned him, the dynamics between Gesshoku and Gekkō Kirameki are very unique. Gekkō has been a father to the boy and as such Gesshoku has been like a son to him. They both seem to have a great level of respect for one another, especially since they seem to operate the same in battle in terms of thinking. Gekkō has taught Gesshoku all he needed to get through his life as an "outcast", and due to this Gesshoku has a deep love for his father-figure. They respect and care for each other to the point where Gekkō loves Gesshoku as he loves himself and the feelings are completely mutual. While they may bicker at times there is now disputing that they are the closest of friends. The dynamics between Gesshoku and Michael are also unique. Seeing as how Michael taught Gesshoku about the Quincy side of himself. They both respect each other greatly. This is to the point where Michael has even stated that he would not teach Gesshoku any advanced Quincy techniques as he sees the potential in the boy to unlock and innovate them himself. In other words, Michael has entrusted the future of the Quincy to Gesshoku. His feelings towards his father are mixed. Due to not only never having personally met the man, but also having almost a sympathy for him. According to Gesshoku himself, all he needs to due is think about the relationship he shares with Gekkō, Michael and Yorokobi. As he says that if Katsumi's relationship with his twin brother was anywhere close to his relationship with the aforementioned than he could almost understand his actions. Also,all he has to do is imagine how horrid it would feel to him if Misora Kuchiki would have betrayed him and how unbelievably angry he would be is that where to happen. However, this not excuse the disgust he feels towards the man for betraying a woman that had no control over the past or the circumstances she was placed in as well as his own flesh and blood son. These emotions are best left untampered to Gesshoku, as he sees no place for them to cloud his judgment or his vision for the future. He says that he will put them off until he needs them, although that does not stop them from intruding upon his mind due to his own curiosity. His feelings towards his mother are the same. While he can understand why she did what she did being that she had no choice, he still blames her for keeping such a huge and harmful secret from her husband. To Gesshoku, this act is seen as selfishness. This does not exclude the fact, however, that she was formally "brainwashed" into thinking that all Shinigami where drop dead evil. Seeing as though she willfully married a Death God is obvious proof that she soon saw past the veil that Yhawch had blinded her with. One idiosyncrasy of Gesshoku's is that he is quite curious of his surroundings as this adds in to his enhanced awareness, wanting to get as much knowledge in as possible. Some of his tutors have labeled him as obsessed with knowledge. This curiosity leads him to meet new people all of the time despite the facade he puts up against normal groups of people. More to Come... History Early Years Gesshoku was born out of the union of Katsumi Kurosaki and Helen Kraus, a Shinigami and an Echt Quincy. However, the conflicting powers of his mixed heritages began to battle within him for dominance. As such, he could not communicate with his Zanpakutō and could not activate either Shikai or Bankai but rather an Asauchi. However, while she was still with child, Helen was attacked by an Arrancar who was under the Wandenreich. She fought valiantly but due to being pregnant with Gesshoku, her body was not able to fight at its fullest. Due to what one could see as divine intervention, Katsumi Kurosaki arrived to slay the Arrancar. Upon his death the Wandenreich member left Katsumi with a fatal message, that Helen was a Quincy and a former member of the Stern Ritter. In fact, it was her first mission to assassinate his beloved brother. Now filled with an incredible wrath, Katsumi left Helen and as such Gesshoku to fend for themselves. That was until Helen, now homeless and without any aid encountered Gekkō Kirameki. With his help she was able to give birth to Gesshoku, although she tragically dies shortly after the birth. Gesshoku was brought up knowing of what occurred to both of his parents as he was told this by Gekkō, who was priorly told this by Helen in order to ensure gesshoku knew who he was. Gesshoku knew that his father would probably not want anything to do with him as he would serve as nothing but a reminder of Helen's betrayal. He would not resolve to hating or killing his father due to sympathizing with both him and his mother. Gekkō Kirameki brought Gesshoku up in the ways of combat for the Shinigami and the martial art of . As years passed on, Gesshoku grew to love Gekkō as his father; the feeling was mutual seeing as how Gekkō passed on the clan name of "Kirameki" to Gesshoku. The two would spend years bonding and training in their relationship. Gekkō train his mind in the art of Mushin and do other, more fatherly things with him such as taking him fishing and giving him the finest education within the Scriptures of the Holy Bible and would tutor him in multiple fields of study. To train his body, Gekkō combined various training methods in order to give Gesshoku a body that is perfectly suited for all the styles and combat forms that he was teaching him. Gekkō managed to completely redesign Gesshoku's body over the course of two years, as he has continuously experimented with new ways to train his body. The Shinseina Yami has even made Gesshoku undergo his special muscle enhancement training, which has developed a body that has absolutely no useless muscles in it and an almost inhuman amount of strength and speed, and also strengthened Gesshoku's organs and core using various methods from multiple forms of chinese kenpo and medicine. Soon, Gesshoku would perfectly master the basics of the Zankensoki, and would soon be taken to the to enroll into the . Soul Society Shinō Academy Attempting to join the Gotei 13 Awakening the Quincy Within Exile Equipment Abilities Gesshoku exceptionally powerful Shinigami, despite his young age. Even when the boy was an adolescent, Gekkō and Michael commented on his incredible potential. Michael has even commented that he can rest assured that the Quincy's future can be entrusted to Gesshoku (and his compatriots), and that is the reason that he had only taught him basic Quincy techniques; trusting him to learn and master the advanced abilities on his own. Innate Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: 'Gesshoku has a vast amount of spiritual energy, easily rivaling that of a of the . While his energy is incredible, Gesshoku, being a Quincy, has a naturally fine control over his reiatsu to the point where it is almost impossible to sense him by normal means. Through a constant usage of , Gesshoku can keep his own reiryoku flowing smoothly throughout his entire being; this aids him in being a Master of Kidō which requires a taxing amount of spiritual control. When exerted, his reiatsu takes the form of a giant light blue Japanese dragon thats gaze can strike fear into the hearts of many. Now, due to his natural mastery over his own energy, when he focuses his power it is all the more frightening, as if a massive ocean is crashing down on a singular point. His spirit energy has the capability to not only be felt from a great distance, disrupt the spiritual wavelength and make up of Kidō and other forms of Reijutsu when cast from a lesser opponent, but also as explained by , has the ability to "harm" a lesser spiritual beings spiritual pressure and cause their attacks to be useless. 'Enhanced Strength: Enhanced by his Blut, as well as the physical training he has endured, Gesshoku has gained a strength above that of the average Shinigami and can exert great strength from his muscles far greater than the average member of the Spiritual Race. Throughout his life he has shown to have a superior physical might. This is to the point where Yorokobi has labeled him Sampson (Sanpuson;サンプソン), a Biblical figure who is notoriously know for his gargantuan strength as (The Spirit of God came upon him many times, giving him great strength to fight the Philistines), this alone should play a note to Gesshoku's opponents that they should be weary when confronting him physically, especially if Yorokobi yells it out loud. His entire style centering around brute force, Gesshoku has shown, on occasion, the ability to slice through limbs (and therefore, muscle and bone) with relative ease. His strikes have shown to be able to shatter stone into pieces, and, by punching the air, he is shown to be capable of destroying machines with pure air force. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Gesshoku's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. As a note, he is capable of lifting a 20 ton boulder using a single hand with very little effort exerted. Immense Speed: Gesshoku is incredibly light on his feet, possessing immense speed and near instantaneous reflexes. He sports an excellent physical and athletic ability, enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. He is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly.His speed enables him to move faster than the eye can literally follow; he moves he seems to do so in a blur which makes him hard to follow and discern even if one can follow his speed. Through his use of ambient Reishi to activate Hirenkyaku, Gesshoku's speed becomes downright mind blowing, only Yorokobi Keshin and Hikari Raiotto surpassing him in speed and Misora Kuchiki and Senji Ryakketsu matching him in sheer volumes of velocity. Due to his body supremacy and flawless coordination, Gesshoku is capable of bringing his impressive speed to bare on his opposition. Through covering his body in a thin sheet of Reishi, Gesshoku can make it to where there is no air resistance to slow him down, meaning he is even more than capable of catching up to and keeping pace with even the swiftest of opposition. He is also more than capable of instantaneously closing long distances without being detected by others through a combination of speed and his spiritual mastery. With such speed and ferocity he can decapitate an entire battalion of Shinigami without they even having time to react; and he is able to instantly react to and avoid attacks even at point-blank range from people as powerful as Captain level Shinigami. It should be noted that, at top speed, Gesshoku can move at a speed of 768 miles per hour. In other words his speed is such that he can move so fast as to cause miniature sonic booms when he kicks off to start a dash. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Gesshoku is also shown to have sharp reflexes and acrobatic skills, being able to do special tricks and movements while in mid-air, though he is not nearly as acrobatic as people as Yorokobi Keshin and Misora Kuchiki are. He possesses astonishing reflexes, and the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow, and he is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average Shinigami's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. Due to his ability to perfectly control his Reishi, Gesshoku has achieved, subconsciously, the ability of Jiseiryū, as he is able to control the very core of his being: the Reishi that comprises him is under his sovereign control. While he has not achieved mastery over this technique, his Quincy heritage gives him a certain "edge" when it comes to controlling his own Reishi. As such, Gesshoku's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are equal to, or in most cases beyond, the natural physical limits of even a Olympic athlete. They can also easily perform any complicated sequence of gymnastics stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs at speeds and angles that would be highly difficult or impossible for a ordinary human. Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Gesshoku possess an immense amount of durability. Shown frequently in his battles, Gesshoku has immense tolerance to pain, being able to withstand stab wounds from large blades in his back, legs, torso, and arms and still maintain consciousness. He has shown to be capable of surviving considerable blunt force trauma, and he can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Gesshoku's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break; also, Gesshoku has stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability to avoid breaking their wrists. This is partly due to the durability training Gekkō and Michael had put him through in order to ensure that if he was not able to best his opponents in skill, he would have the stamina and endurance to outlast them. His Blut Vene also increases the amount of blunt force trauma he can take at a time, ensuring that he can bet caught in the crossfire of from all angles by heavy machinegun fire, and is temporarily knocked unconscious from it; if he has Blut Vene activated. His skin, while smooth, is resistant to most attacks. However, his resilience is certainly not without his limits. When attacked by someone of similar or greater skill, Gesshoku must keep Blut Vene at its optimum level to ensure that such attacks will not severely harm or even worse, kill him. The Reishi he keeps flowing through his veins allows him to withstand a mid-level Kidō at point blank range and keep fighting. Enhanced Intelligence: Gesshoku has shown to have an incredible mind and genius-level intellect. While he is not a "genius" in the sense that he can compute complex permutations in his head like a living computer, he is more than capable of grasping concepts with relative ease and requires little time to learn something new. Gesshoku has shown himself to be intelligent, analytical, perceptive, and deductive. His immense intellect and vast library of knowledge is one of his most powerful weapons. Gesshoku possesses a perceptive eye and remarkable intuition; possessing a genius that is rarely matched, and it is prevalent through his combat styles. Additionally, Gesshoku is a bit of a smooth talker, despite his seemingly distant attitude, as he is able to maneuver himself in favorable situations and coerce even the most resilient minds to comply with his words. Momoko is very polite, and soft-spoken, speaking in a very eloquent manner, even her opponents. Due to his enhanced awareness and methodological behavior, he has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better talk to them. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Soul Society due to his learning under Gekkō's, a Royal Guardsmen's, tutelage. In battle, Momoko's preference is to concoct strategies based on deduction of her opponents' abilities and fighting style. *'Memorization:' Gesshoku is capable to utilize his Quincy abilities to memorize things at an incredible rate. His memorization stems from his ability to absorb the surrounding Reishi along with the memories that reside within them in order to observe any combat techniques, fighting styles and spells, and store them as a "code" in his soul and within a short time and then execute them with unnerving accuracy and precision, allowing him to grow exponentially stronger for each battle he participates in. This process is quite simple, Reishi holds innumerable memories and holds vast knowledge; so much so that, other than Gekkō himself, Reihi memories are Gesshoku's main source for information and knowledge. By absorbing the Reishi into his mind, Gesshoku can see a myriad of different events and battles that was recorded within the spiritual particle. Being as how Reishi is the main component material of souls, it would stand to reason that such materials would hold a virtually limitless amount of secrets that are only known to the Quincy along with Gesshoku himself. By absorbing this Reishi into his mind, Gesshoku can gin access to this knowledge and use it to his advantage in battle, utilizing attacks and combat patters that are rarely heard of or are extinct altogether, giving him an unnerving edge in battle. *'Extrasensory Perception:' Gesshoku is able to acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience. Gesshoku can instantly learn whatever he wishes. This applying to any and all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. Information can be either personal (memories, thoughts, etc.) or impersonal (academic knowledge, data, etc.). This ability can be used passively (as an instinctual reaction) or actively (by wanting to know specific information). : Taught to him by Gekkō Kirameki, Gesshoku is able to activate a state of mind called Mushin. Generally, Mushin is achieved when a person's mind is free from thoughts of anger, fear, or ego during combat or everyday life. There is an absence of discursive thought and judgment, so the person is totally free to act and react towards an opponent without hesitation and without disturbance from such thoughts. At this point, a person relies not on what they think should be the next move, but what is their trained natural reaction or what is felt intuitively. It is not a state of relaxed, near-sleepfulness, however. The mind could be said to be working at a very high speed, but with no intention, plan or direction. Some masters believe that mushin is the state where a person finally understands the uselessness of techniques and becomes truly free to move. In fact, that person will no longer even consider themselves as "fighters" but merely living beings moving through space. With this activated, Gesshoku is able to gain new abilities, as well as increase his current abilities. He is also able to achieve outstanding feats that others are rarely capable of. His intelligence increases, he gains enhanced awareness, increased speed, strength, reflexes, gain great mental focus, etc. Zankensoki Master of Swordsmanship Master of Hakuda Expert of Hohō Master of Kidō Shunkō Reiseī Quincy Abilities Master of Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation Blut Mastery: *' :' *' :' *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Reishi Constructs Quincy: Vollständig Barachiel (バラキエル (ברכיאל) Barakieru; Hebrew for Lightning of God; Japanese for "Lighting of Divinity") Zanpakutō Sword Magic Trivia Behind the Scenes Thanks to both Rtzeno and User:Blankslate. Rt for drawing this awesome piece, and Blank for letting me use it. Much love guys. :D I may draw some pics of this guy myself one day ;D